Ichy and Dil
'''Ichy and Dil', voiced by Jeff Bennett and Tress MacNeille, respectively, are villains in . Ichy is an Ichthyornis, known as a "Sharpbeak" to the characters in the series, and Dil a Deinosuchus, known as a "Bigmouth Belly Dragger" to the characters in the series. Characterization Because Ichy has sharper eyesight than Dil, he finds food for the two of them, and calls himself "the eyes". Dil is nearly blind, which is why she is dependant on Ichy to find food for her. However, because of his small size, catching prey is difficult for Ichy. Therefore, Dil, when pointed in the direction of the prey, nabs them/it, and calls herself "the teeth". Their Enemies are: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Archie, Tickles, and possibly everyone in Ali's Herd. Ichy, like Chomper, appears to be bilingual as he can talk to Dil yet can also understand the kids saying something about going and replied "The only place you're going is the inside of our stomachs!". Ichy and Dil are more partners than friends, as they constantly argue with each other and say they would be better off without each other. This is focused on in their song: "Who Needs You?". However, they still stay together because of their handicaps; Ichy's being size and Dil's being vision. It isn't until the end of the movie when they finally have had enough of each other, and finally split up. After Dil almost eats Ichy, they begin to argue until Dil slaps Ichy away with her tail, but when she turns around she finds an hungry Cryptoclidus looming over her. She cries out for Ichy before getting chased by the Cryptoclidus. As neither of them has been seen since, it is unsure what happened to them and they will somehow return someday and are not seen again afterwards. Reception Rotten Tomatoes critic Steve Rhodes said that Ichy and Dil were one of the main failing points in Journey Through the Mists, as they were not as frightening as the Sharpteeth which had been the main villains in the previous films.Internet Reviews critic Steve Rhodes' review of Journey Through the Mists (25-07-2002) uk.rottentomatoes.com - Steve Rhodes' review Retrieved on April 1st, 2008. Rod Gustafson said on Parent Previews.com that the violence shown during the sequences in which the children are fighting Ichy and Dil off is reminiscent of Saturday-morning cartoons.Rod Gustafson's review on Journey Through the Mists at Parent Previews.com (1996)www.parentpreviews.com Retrieved on April 1st, 2008. However, Bonnie Sayers on Epinion.com thought that the scenes involving these conflicts might be frightening to younger viewers.Bonnie Sayers' review of The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists, on May 13th, 2001 www.epinion.com No. 22314520196 Retrieved on April 13th, 2008 Trivia *In the Finnish version of the movie, Dil has a masculine voice, though it is unknown whether or not she is portrayed as a male in this version, as in the Finnish language, the word for "him" and "her" is the same ("hän"). Also, in the Latin American Spanish dub Dil is portrayed as a male, although with a very high pitched voice, and in the Dutch version with a lower pitched voice. In a similar way, the Old One (who also debuts in Journey Through the Mists) is given a male voice in the Spanish dubs for the movie. *Though it is not known how he obtained them, on the original VHS cover of the film, Ichy is holding a pair of binoculars while watching the kids. This may be an intentional joke, however. Later VHS & DVD covers remove the duo entirely. *The growls used for Dil were used for Goliath from Disney's Gargoyles. They were later be used for many other Sharpteeth, primarily Mama Sharptooth & Papa Sharptooth. *Ichy and Dil are the only talking Sharpteeth to appear in the franchise, with the exception of Chomper, who began to speak in . Gallery Ichy perched on Dil's head.jpg|Ichy perched on Dil's head I'm the Teeth! -Growls-.jpg|"So? I'm the Teeth! (growls)" Ichy.JPG|Ichy Dil.JPG References External links *Ichy at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Land Before Time characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sharpbeaks Category:Belly Draggers Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists characters Category:Twofooters Category:Fourfooters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Sharptooth Flyer Category:Talking Sharpteeth Category:Characters with Red eyes Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Characters with Yellow eyes Category:Villains Category:Sharp Beaks